


Pride Before the Fall

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fight ensues, Loki is a dick, Reader hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Loki receives the burn of his life by one pissed off reader, something that shocks the team as you’re normally the calm one.





	Pride Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Lots of swearing (sorry), Loki is a dick and you’re not happy about it, a small amount of fisticuffs ensues (not sorry)
> 
> Notes: Okay so I feel like this is after Ragnarok but IW isn’t a thing (I’m literally erasing it from my life one fic at a time.) Loki is a cocky lil douche bag in this, something I never thought I’d write. You and Wanda are very close, the line between friend and something more is blurred (?). This was going to be a purely loki-reader fic but as I began to write it my love for Wanda came out and here we are.

The call you received from Steve boiled your blood. He- along with Wanda, Thor, and experimental avenger Loki- had gone on a mission to retrieve an object of a potentially other-worldly nature. Something happened which meant Wanda destroyed the object with her powers much to the dismay of Loki. Steve informed you he had been consistently complaining about the incident the whole way back and refused to stop talking about how incompetent Wanda was. So you sat in the debrief room, your leg twitching and your fingers restlessly drumming the table. When they- and Everett Ross- arrived, Wanda turned up last, not wanting to go inside until she saw you. You walked straight past the others-not even saying hello to Steve and wrapped your arms around her and caressed the back of her head as you kissed her forehead. She looked at you with puffy eyes, tears deceiving her by making paths down her cheeks. Although she reassured you that she was fine, you knew otherwise. 

You brought her into the room, standing at the back with your arms still around her, Steve explained what happened to Everett Ross. You found out that the object had activated itself and began pulsing at an increasing rate, which is why Wanda destroyed it. Upon close inspection, it was identified as an expensive prototype of a new, silent security system, and was therefore harmless. Loki then sat up straight, made a small coughing sound before providing his own (unwarranted) opinion. “Mr. Ross. My brother and your Captain would no doubt have you believe it was sanctioned, however it was a completely irrational action by Miss Maximoff. If I had been in the presence of the object, I would have known instantly what it was and would have successfully disarmed it.” Thor shot a look at his brother to stop talking, but he just squinted his eyes, a sneer carved into his face as he carried on. “My skills are far superior, considering my immeasurable knowledge and problem-solving abilities from my reign as king of Asga-“  
“You’re not a real king.” Your voice interrupted him, silencing the room. You had listened to his whiny voice for far too long and your adrenaline was practically flooding your system. The fact you could feel Wanda flinch in your embrace didn’t make you feel any calmer.  
“I beg your pardon?” Loki hissed, the attempted intimidation only fuelled you.  
“You’re not. A fucking. King.” You exaggerated every word. Then you let go of Wanda, feeling every muscle in your body tense up. An intense silence was all around you, Steve exchanged a fearful look with Thor before getting out of his seat to move towards you. Loki leapt up and looked straight at you, a hint of confusion in his eyes. “Who on Midgard do you think you are?”  
“Someone who is tired of your shit, Loki. You don’t get to call the shots and you certainly don’t get to fucking criticise anyone. Wanda did what she believed to be the right thing; what about you? I bet you were sneaking around looking for potential weapons like the fucking snake you are!” You began shouting at him, Steve was trying to get into your line of sight begging you to calm down while Thor tried to persuade Loki to leave. Neither of you faltered.  
Loki shouted back, “I’m more experienced than any of you, you worthless mortal! I’m more powerful than you’ll ever be!” He edged closer to you, ignoring his brother, “I am a GOD you pathetic worm and your little pet-“ pointing at Wanda-“Is a useless, decrepit-“  
Before anyone could stop you, you lunged at Loki and your left fist connected with the right side of his face making small thud sound. Everyone in the room froze in shock, even Ross who was watching the whole thing.  
“Y/n!” Steve yelled; he grabbed you and pulled you back as you went to kick the arrogant tyrant in the stomach. Thor grabbed Loki by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the room as he mumbled some Asgardian insult under his breath. Wanda tried to calm you down by holding your face in her hands and talking to you, but your rage couldn’t be so easily extinguished. You released yourself from their grasp and followed the men out. “If you want us to accept you Loki then get off your fucking high horse!” You called after them, your heart was thudding against your ribcage and your lungs barely able to breathe. Steve stood in front of you and placed a firm grip on your shoulders, looking you in the eyes. “Enough!”

You deeply exhaled and looked around for Wanda, who was stood in the doorway of the debrief room, arms folded and shoulders hunched. You cursed under your breath and approached her, extending your arms out in surrender. “Wanda…” you whispered, trying to work out if she was angry with you. It was Steve who replied to you.  
“When I called you it wasn’t so that you could wage war on the guy.” You looked at him, expecting a lecture on inter-team fighting. Instead he just sighed deeply and almost chuckled, “Also, how the hell have I never seen you that mad before? Seriously, y/n: where did that come from?” You shrugged but moved your eyes to Wanda. Guilt beginning to burrow into your skin. She glanced up at you, her fingertips tapping on her forearms and she searched your face for answer, then flitted her eyes to Steve. He took the message and excused himself before making his way down the corridor.  
Wanda walked back into the debrief room and sat the table. You let Ross pass you in the doorway, “You know I’m gonna have to report this.” He said as he left. Fuck, you thought.  
You let your hands run through your hair as you sat next to Wanda. “Look,” you began, “I won’t lie to you- I’m not sorry. This has been a long time coming and he deserved it. I just wished I could hit like Steve.” You saw Wanda’s mouth curve upwards ever so slightly, her eyes trained to the table. You started to wonder if you had really upset her, the guilt inside you growing once more. Her mouth opened slightly- as if to speak- then closed again. After another minute of silence, Wanda finally spoke, “I appreciate your defending me, I really do. And I know that you had good intentions. I just… didn’t realise you could be so… aggressive.” Your heart sank at her admission. You replayed the incident in your mind and then buried your head in your hands. Before that moment, you were such a quiet and calm person that no one understood how you became a part of the team. “I’m sorry,” you murmured, “I just… I care about you so much and the thought of anyone upsetting you… it just drives me crazy!” You glanced up at her, you found her looking back at you. “I just wanna protect you. You deserve to be safe.” You spoke sincerely and reached out to hold her hands in yours, rubbing your thumbs delicately over the tops of them. You both looked down. You had small grazes on the knuckles of your left hand, so you withdrew it and began flexing your fingers. The pain started to seep in as the adrenaline wore off. Wanda took the hand in hers and softly began stroking around the wounds. Then she met your gaze and smiled. “Come on,” she whispered, standing up whilst still holding your hand, “Let’s get this cleaned up.” You stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful, so caring, so forgiving. You followed her out of the room and towards the elevator. “Next time?” she turned to face you when you both stepped in and had chosen the floor you wanted, “Try not to do it in front of Ross.” You groaned, remembering the possible shitstorm headed your way. Wanda let out a small laugh, you felt it vibrate in your chest and some how you knew that no matter what- everything would be fine.


End file.
